Flower and Squall
by Lily Skylo
Summary: What if Harry didn't get the chance to defeat Voldermort? What if the prophecy wasn't quite what it had been seen as? What if the war was still going on? What if it was almost over?


What if Harry didn't get the chance to defeat Voldermort? What if the prophecy wasn't quite what it had been seen as? What if the war was still going on? What if it was almost over.?  
  
Author's note:  
  
Sirius is in this story, believe what you will, ether he didn't die after the veil incident or it never happened. I may or may not give an explanation later. This story has been in my mind for a few years so I don't really want to change the characters, as they are what I have been planning to write about for a while. as soon as I got around to it, which seems to be at the moment. I ask apologies to any who think it absurd to have him here. I sincerely did not think he would be taken from the books before the end. I will also say that he is my favorite character and that could be a major reason that he still exists my plots. Feel free to bash this all you want, my thoughts will not change on this subject. I believe that fanfiction should be made up of what we want to happen, what could happen, and what may never happen. as we will someday get the real thing I don't think our's should have to be anywhere near the real thing if we don't want it to.(with certain exceptions.) I am not trying to be JK Rowling I am only using the wonderful character's she's brought into our lives and incorporating them into a plot that I particularly like.  
  
If you see anything that is the same as someone else's fanfiction, and is not mentioned in the books, I apologize and would like to say now that I have read many fanfiction stories and have picked up on things, I get confused at times which is JK Rowling's and which isn't. If you see this in my writing and I don't give credit for it please feel free to let me know about it and I will be sure to give the proper credit to those who deserve it. however, it might possibly also be my own idea that someone else thought up as well and I didn't in fact know that I wasn't the only one who used it.  
  
If you still feel like reading my story, (It's my first. and there isn't much to it yet.) feel free to do so. it's just down there. v  
V  
V  
  
After this. **~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
We solemnly swear that we are up to no good and as such we will always remain true friends, most trustworthy, in light times yet even more so in the dark. we will help each other to find the light if we're lost, as forever we'll remain. The Marauders  
  
*signed* Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** there.  
V  
V  
V  
  
Flower and Squall  
  
Just another Flower trapped in a Storm  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Introductions  
  
Albus Dumbledore gazed down over his half moon spectacles, eyes twinkling at the girl just a few paces before him. or at least that would have been the case if he were still Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Instead Sirius Black was doing his best to keep his old mischievous grin from inching back onto his face as he punished his Godson's daughter for her latest summer prank on Professor Weasley. Thinking of Dumbledore's twinkling eyes from back when he was punished, the younger version of the newest headmaster had learned then that it was never a good thing to do, yet it always seemed to happen. Sirius soon was grinning as much as the girl, so he decided to give up on his attempt to keep his smirk hidden and instead he congratulated her on the latest trick. Punishment was hardly ever involved in the beginning of their conversations.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing Sirius, just a bit of newts eye and some simple charms, nothing too drastic."  
  
Sirius grimaced slightly at her potion use, he would probably never like potions no matter how good he was at it, it was a class he hardly paid much attention in, though not many would actually know that by looking at his marks. only if they were part of the class 'mishaps,' (Where a fluberburster firework or many other important products kept his old dorm room came into use,) would they have had the chance of picking up on his dislike.  
  
"Yes, too drastic would have been the double dose, as I'm sure you were thinking about." Seeing her grin broaden he feared for the worst. "It's bad enough that it won't ware off for ten days, although you know she'll probably find a cure in about five, I don't think anyone would want to be made up of pink and purple spots for long."  
  
"Oh, I really don't think so, I added that long term change charm thingy that I found in one of those books in my room. you know, those ones that just appear on my bed." Sirius gave her a confused look and was just about to go into his 'they may be a dark wizard trick and you shouldn't read them.' speech again when she cut him off, "Don't you dare start that speech again Sirius, I know very well that they come from you, Remus told me as much."  
  
"I never said one word about them! I believe she needs to be punished for her accusation Padfoot." Remus J. Lupin commented while walking into the office behind the gargoyle.  
  
"Who ever said that you needed to talk in order to tell something, if that was the case every mute person in the world would be in big trouble. No, Remus told me by his famous, 'I know that from our maraudering days,' look, which usually quickly turns to 'I wonder if she noticed I recognized it,' look, turning at last to 'Sirius is not going to be happy that she figured it out because of me look.' Come now Remus, don't give me that look, you know it's true."  
  
"I- well yes, I suppose so. this is why people shouldn't hang around each other so much, they know what the other is thinking... No wonder James never had to ask where you where Padfoot, he was probably in your head 24/7."  
  
"I hope not, that would have been highly disturbing for - "  
  
The girl and furry animal at her feet both perked up at Remus' comment, they always enjoyed hearing about their grandfather whenever they could. Remus and Sirius' 'discussions' were always a good place to be if you wanted info from the older days.  
  
"- many thing's he didn't know about until afterwards. Like that ti -"  
  
"I know, Padfoot, I know." Remus' statement seemed to mean a lot more to Sirius then the two younger one's could figure out. It happened sometimes, where one comment or another seemed to weigh heavy on them. They both had big mysteries that have remained heavily guarded in their past, except at times one was remembered and brought to attention. However not many seemed to know about them. or wanted to mentioned them even if they did. And so anyone not knowing what was going on was left to ponder about it for a while afterward, which is exactly what the young pup did. while the girl tried to bring the attention back to her and leave the moment forgotten, for now.  
  
"Have you seen Hermione yet Remus? I think I did a superb job this time." She beamed at him.  
  
"Yes, I've seen. I also got quite an earful of noise as well, something to do with making sure you were punished, and some more on how she was going to the library. again." Remus replied imitating the last word, as Hermione would have and probably did say it. "I really never would have thought that she might actually tire of the library, I used to think she might live there after her graduation."  
  
"She probably would have if she didn't have to eat, and perhaps she realized that not many actually like going there and that it could prove to be quite boring with out company, especially Ron's." Sirius gave a well- meaning grin at the last comment.  
  
"Please don't continue this conversation, I'd rather not hear it, her being one of my teacher's and all." She grimaced, getting too good of an idea about what the two were thinking.  
  
Sirius grinned wider, looking as if to ignore the statement and continue anyway but catching a glance at Remus decided against it. There was not much that could stop Sirius from continuing something once his mind was set. Remus was one of the exceptions.  
  
"Well then, as you don't seem to want to discus any topics but those based on you," Sirius said instead, still looking slightly disappointed that the subject had been changed and he couldn't be annoying. something he wouldn't have called his third, perhaps fourth, (although, most would have put it as second) favorite childhood pastime. but he almost completely hid that look with the superior one he favored when giving her advise. or punishment, " we might as well get back to how I am to punish you, so as that I might avoid an ear fuller than Moony had from your dear teacher." He was grinning now.  
  
Author's note. again. yet shorter this time (  
  
This is all I have so far, I have very sketchy thoughts about how to write what's jumbled up in my head, I have no idea how when this will be updated, don't expect anything too soon, I'm sorry. I had to write something one day and this is what I got. so I decided to post it. Please tell me what you think of it so far, I know it's short but I'd like some thought from others, please review. if you want.  
  
~Lily Skylo 


End file.
